Meeting the Sky
by LOVIN'themSKITTLES
Summary: Tsuna goes back in time, only to find a familiar stranger looking at him w/ sky blue eyes. The only thing he remembers is his own name, and another name... "giotto"
1. Trouble in Vongola Mansion!

**Side note: Tsuna is 18 in this story and he just became boss of the vongola, and primo, when he meets him, is also 18 who just became vongola boss^_^ in case I didn't say it clear enough. O and this is ALL fluffety fluff fluff. The pairing is G27. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr! Or any of the characters. There I said it!… (but I will someday muahahahahaha:D)**

BOOM! … There was a loud explosion and I swear the whole Vongola mansion shook. Little cracks appeared around steel closed doors where a certain Vongola boss stood before it.

"Oh jeez, that didn't sound good." Sawada Tsunayoshi said, and mentally facepalmed himself. He couldn't take it anymore; one more explosion and he'd personally 'escort,' whoever causes another outburst, out of the HQ, and kick anyone's ass that got in his way.

He'd been on edge all week thanks to the explosions, and for some reason, his hyper-intuition seemed to be acting up, which added more to his stress level. Also, each time an explosion occurred, which occurred a lot this week, Reborn would beat the shit out of him. And each time Reborn beat him up, the beatings got more brutal.

Just thinking about it made his whole body quiver and ache with pain. The brunet ruffled his untamable hair and was ready to pull it out when _another _loud boom came from the room, only this time it was more powerful and knocked the steel doors off its hinges, and came right for the brunet.

"HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Tsuna as he tried to jump out of the way of the oncoming objects.

Sadly though, he realized that his body was still in too much pain to move. The steel doors were coming straight at him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Only one word passed through his mind,

_SHIT!_ The steel doors rammed into him, and with his oh so great luck, the doors came at him so fast that he flew in the air and hit the back wall with the doors on top of him. (Sorry Tsuna. Why am I so mean? XD) Tsuna and the steel doors both hit the floor with a loud clunk leaving a person shaped dent in the wall. _ONCE REBORN SEES THIS, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

"JUUDAIME!" A white-headed boy with bombs in both of his hands, came running out of the smoke. "I HEARD YOUR SCREAM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Gokudera-kun?" A confused voice answered from another smoke cloud. "Is that yo-GAHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna, not having enough time to mentally prepare himself for the oncoming blow, was tackled by his storm guardian.

"I'M SO SORRY, JUUDAIME! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN!" Gokudera screamed, while violently shaking his boss.

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED? I WAS EXTREMELY TRAINING!" Exclaimed one very, very loud, turf-headed, boxing sun guardian, followed by the rain guardian.

"SHUDDUP! STUPID TURF HEAD! CANT YOU SEE THAT THE TENTH IS HURT!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY OCTOPUS HEAD?"

They were now about two centimeters from each others' faces, and since, sadly, Gokudera was still holding Tsuna in his arms he was smushed between the two.

Even though Tsuna couldn't see it, he knew there were literally sparks flying between his two guardians. This whole week their fighting seemed to be more intense than usual.

"Mummuunnum…" Tsuna tried to say, but couldn't since his face was buried in Gokudera's shirt.

"Maa maa, let's all stay calm okay?" Yamamoto reasoned with his signature smile. Seriously how could this guy be so calm all the time?

"Muunnnuummmun…"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL-NUT! WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY CATCH WITH THAT KUFUFUFU~ING PINAPPLE-FREAK!"

"_Kufufuf-" _Tsuna's eerie mist guardian's laugh echoed in the room but immediately stopped, and Gokudera couldn't help but laugh. _Hmmm, Gokudera must have struck a nerve._ Tsuna mentally sweat-dropped.

"MUMUUUNMMUNNNUM!…," _cant breath! _Tsuna panicked.

"_You_ _really shouldn't have said that, storm guardian_", Mukuro suddenly appearing behind Gokudera with a trident.

They were about to fight… again, when all three of them heard a muffled sound coming from between Ryohei and Gokudera.

All three of them looked down…

_SMACK!_

_PUNCH!_

_SLAP! _

Ryohei was on the floor, after tumbling over some rubble, with a giant red-mark on the side of his face.

The same happened with Gokudera, except there was a giant bump sticking out of his head.

As for Mukuro, he had a giant red hand on his face, a shadow cast over his eyes, and a vain popped on his forehead…

Tsuna, who was finally freed from Gokudera after smacking him, finally realized what he'd done. He'd had a panic attack from lack of air and before he knew it, there were three people with faces that said, hurt, confusion, and anger written on their faces.

"HEYYYYY, THAT EXTREMELY HURT!" yelled an extremely confused boxer.

"Juudaime, as I thought, I'm not worthy of being your right hand man," the bomber looked at his boss with his giant puppy dog eyes. Who could stay mad at those?

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun," Tsuna blushed embarrassingly. "I'm the one that freaked o-"and, being interrupted for the umptheenth time today, was thrown against a wall; Courtesy of Mukuro. _Crack! … yup, that's another broken rib. How much abuse must I take before something good happens? _Tsuna sighed, when he heard the most annoying laugh ever.

"Gupyhiahaihihaiahiahaha! Aho-dera! Where are you? I want more candy! Gyahahaha!" exclaimed a very urksome 9 year old.

_Earlier in the Vongola mansion's lab-_

"_HOLD STILL U STUPID COW! SPANNER JUST WANTS TO UPGRADE YOUR DAMN BAZOOKA!_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME PEDO-DERA! _

_Pedo-dera? "DAMN COW!"! … " I'll give you some candy." The white-headed guardian said, praying that it would work. Like boss needs more trouble… or so he thought. His mouth twitched as he gave the best fake smile he could give. _

_The kid took the candy. "Well, since you begged me, I guess I'll listen," the young cow kid said with a bored expression while picking his teeth. Okay Gokudera… don't let that brat get to you…_

" _Lambo-sama will let you borrow his toy!" He pulled out his purple bazooka out of his massive afro, while accidently letting a heavy looking metal thing fall out too._

"_Why the hell does he have a- OWWWWWWWW!" The storm guardian slowly looked down to see a javelin on his foot. And just like that something in his mind snapped. 3… 2…_

"_Yade Yade," the blond mechanic face palmed himself, this isn't good._

"_Thanks Aho-dera, I've been looking for that!" The cow said happily. Just when he was about to reach for it, one angry white-headed boy kicked the happy cow kid in the face, sending him flying. Then, he pulled out bombs from god knows where and threw them in the cow's direction. _

"_GOTTA … STAY… CALM..." whined the cow kid. "CANT!" He reached for the bazooka in Spanner's hands, but Spanner pulled it out of his reach. Instead he held an oddly shaped lollipop in front of the kid's face. "Gyahaiahiaha! Gimme, Gimme! _

"_GO… DIE… STUPID... COW!" yelled a very pissed-off storm guardian, and threw more bombs. As for Lambo, he just thought this was a game, and if he won he'd get more candy…._

_End of flashback-_

Just remembering it angered Gokudera, a dark aura appearing around him. _Speaking of dark auras, I wonder where Hibari is, I'm surprised he didn't come down after all the noise... Though I'm kind of happy, if he came he'd probably cause more trouble. _Tsuna thought.

Just then, he heard an all-too familiar song_. Darn, spoke too soon. _

Tsuna sighed. Gee, great. More renovations for the mansion…

As always, Hibari came in with a flashy entrance. He walked in, giving everyone deadly glares. Sometimes, Tsuna even wondered if he planned these things. Of course he didn't though, the brunet was just being silly…

An image of Hibari writing down his plans on note cards flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but laugh, and he immediately regretted it when Hibari's evil, deathly glares stopped at him. He flinched.

"HEEEEIIIII!" Tsuna screamed.

"What are you laughing at, Herbivore?" Hibari growled at Tsuna. "N-N-Nothing. I'm sorry!"

Suddenly there was a loud zapping noise coming from Lambo's direction. Tsuna turned his head around hesitantly; did he really want to know?

Apparently Spanner had ran into the room too, still holding the 10-year bazooka, but didn't see Lambo and stepped on his tail, and ripped it off. Lambo freaked out and then switched into his Cambio Forma, and tried to electrify Spanner, emphasis on _tried. _Spanner had jumped out of the way just in time, and the bazooka took the hit instead.

It started to go berserk, jumping off the walls and coming straight for his other mist guardian, Chrome, who was trying to calm down Mukuro. Without thinking, Tsuna's bossly instincts coming out pushed Chrome out of the direction of the bazooka.

Pink Smoke filled the room, and when it finally cleared, the place where an older Tsuna should be was replaced with no one… Silence filled the room as it finally dawned on the guardians that their boss might be dead in the future again. They'd already gone through this once, and now that Byakuran was taken care of, who else would kill their boss?

Just then, the Sun Arcobaleno finally made his entrance with a very angry gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell are you all doing down here?" All the guardians, and Spanner flinched when they heard his voice, well most of them. Mukuro just laughed his creepy laugh, and Hibari turned his head away from everyone's view.

"R-R-Reborn?" gasped Gokudera. "Well, we were… um, you see…" The bomber looked away.

"Never mind, I need to find Tsuna. That no-good student of mine hasn't finished signing all his papers yet. Now where is he?"

All the guardians looked at each other

~G27G27G27G27G27~

"Itaaaiii." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. It felt as if he'd been shot by lighting at least twenty-seven times. _What happened, and why does my head hurt so much_, Tsuna thought.

There was a gentle breeze, and he heard chirping somewhere off in the distance. Even though he didn't know where he was, he could lay here forever… until he felt someone's presence near-by. Usually, his first instinct would be going into defense mode, but he remembered his hyper-intuition acting strangely all week and decided to ignore it.

Tsuna yawned and stretched out his arms, a smile on his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a clear blue sky. The brunet blinked twice at the blond boy in front of him…

"HEEEEEIIIIIIII!" The brunet shrieked, his face turning bright red and tried to stand up. But because of his headache, he felt himself go limp as the boy caught him in his arms. _Who is this strange boy, and why did he freak out when he saw me? Maybe sticking my head in front of his face wasn't the smartest idea, _Giotto thought. _Though, he seems hurt. Maybe he was attacked!_

The blond quickly scanned his surroundings. If they were attacked, it wouldn't end well, especially since he left his gloves behind. Good, he didn't sense any threat, but it wasn't a good idea to be away from the Vongola Mansion too long. He hoisted the brunet around so that his legs were around his waist, and arms around his neck, and started running toward the mansion.

**Thank u bunches for reading my chap. XD it took all my dying will to finish especially since I FINALLY got that one game.. ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD! (lov that game couldn't stop playing hehe~) **

**Im working on my next chapie, and hopefully ill finish it by the end of this week^^**

**Also tell me wat ya think. Is it too long, too boring, too cruel, (again srry tsuna^^) too amazingly awesome, anyone of those will do:] I ****will**** take nice comments and constructive critism. I ****will not**** take flames… HOPE YA'LL HAVE A GREAT SUMMER:D**

**P.S. Awesomely edited by AnimexxLover1827~Author of Froggy-Chan's Secret **


	2. Lione de Cielo!

**Heres chapter 2. WOO HOO!**

**Disclamer: Don't own any khr! (goddammit I can't think of any smartass comments to make to the disclaimer!)**

**Oh, also forgot to mention in 1****st**** ch, characters are all IC, in case u haven't figured that out yet^^… also when I said id finish the chapter by the end of the week I really meant it, but my computer brokeT.T, Gomen**

_~G27G27G27G27G27~_

"_Itaaaiii." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. It felt as if he'd been shot by lighting at least twenty-seven times. What happened, and why does my head hurt so much? Tsuna thought. _

_There was a gentle breeze, and he heard chirping somewhere off in the distance. Even though he didn't know where he was, he could lay here forever… until he felt someone's presence near-by. Usually, his first instinct would be going into defense mode, but he remembered his hyper-intuition acting strangely all week and decided to ignore it._

_Tsuna yawned and stretched out his arms, a smile on his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a clear blue sky. The brunet blinked twice at the blond boy in front of him… _

"_HEEEEEIIIIIIII!" The brunet shrieked, his face turning bright red and tried to stand up. But because of his headache, he felt himself go limp as the boy caught him in his arms. Who is this strange boy, and why did he freak out when he saw me? Maybe sticking my head in front of his face wasn't the smartest idea, Giotto thought. Though, he seems hurt. Maybe he was attacked! _

_The blond quickly scanned his surroundings. If they were attacked, it wouldn't end well, especially since he left his gloves behind. Good, he didn't sense any threat, but it wasn't a good idea to be away from the Vongola Mansion too long. He hoisted the brunet around so that his legs were around his waist, and arms around his neck, and started running toward the mansion._

~G27G27G27G27G27~

Tsuna woke to a large room with two large open windows. It was so magnificent he lost himself for a few seconds. Slowly, he got out of bed, checking to see if his head still hurt, which it did. How did I end up here? A boy he assumed was his age with sky blue eyes appeared in his mind… _Oh yeah_.

_Okay, I need to get out of here… and how did I end up in the forest?_ He tried to think back to what he was doing before that, but he couldn't remember anything. If he had to describe it, it was as if there was this pink smoke fogging his memories. _One more time, think!_

"Nghh!" the brunet winced at the excruciating pain in his head. He stumbled out of bed, and flinched at how cold the floor was. Jeez, haven't the people here ever heard of heaters before? Clutching at his head still, he walked/tumbled across the room to the two open windows. As soon as he walked out onto the balcony, he instantly felt relieved at the cool morning air. The young Decimo hastily made a list of things he did remember.

He remembered his name, that's good, everything else not so well. Suddenly a familiar name passed through his mind. _Giotto._

Who was Giotto? But something in him, even though he didn't know what it was, told him that he would meet the owner of the name very soon.

He was deciding whether or not to listen to that feeling when the brunet caught sight of the incredible view. Also he noticed that it was almost dawn, which meant people would be checking up on him soon._ I need to get out of here, before,_ the sun was just beginning to rise.

Tsuna noticed the silhouette of different colors in the sky and couldn't help but stare. "Wow, it's so pretty… GAAHHH!" How could he be so calm, he was in a freaking stranger's house, which was huge. Again he gawked at his very large room. "Shit. Focus!"

The young Vongola boss, though he didn't know he was the current Vongola boss at the moment, told himself that he'd make up a plan once he hopped the balcony and was in the forest, out of sight. The brunet studied the distance between the mansion and the forest and decided that it was about 50 meters away. _Hmm, not too far,_ Tsuna thought. He hopped onto the ledge of the balcony, and was about to jump when he felt a sudden breeze caress his lower thighs.

He paled as realization struck him hard. He was wearing a sleeveless nightgown that was just about two inches above his knee, with little bows on the end of it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The pale-faced boy shrieked, but immediately regretted it and covered his mouth with his hands.

Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. His head whipped around to the wooden door on the other side of the room. His heart began beating faster and faster. What seemed like hours were only seconds as the footsteps kept approaching. Then the door finally opened.

"HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?-"exclaimed a worried blond haired boy, but stopped as he could feel blood rushing to his head, he had to plug his nose so that blood wouldn't drip onto the floor.

Right there in front of him was a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes, and soft, fluffy brown hair to match. I mean, he'd seen beautiful girls before, but this one was different. He blushed again, and could feel another nosebleed coming on… This can't be real! Giotto screamed in his mind. Was this a prank? It was probably just Daemon Spade playing tricks on him. Or maybe it was Alaude getting back at him for stealing his fruit tarts he got from his girlfriend who he'd just started dating, in a shoebox, under a blanket, under his bed in his room. But in his defense Giotto was under a lot of pressure that day with his papers piled up high, and he was just looking for a snack. Giotto pouted, _if he didn't want me to find them, he should have hid them better_… It had to be Alaude! But if this was his way of getting back at him, he was doing a crappy job.

Slowly, he approached the girl, but to no avail, as the girl did a round-house kick to his face and to his astonishment didn't get knocked out when he hit a wall really hard, causing it to collapse on him. "Alaude, you're so cruel!" Tears streaking down the Primo's face.

Primo made his way out of the rubble and finally remembered that the boy he rescued was nowhere to be found. The 'girl' ran and hid behind a curtain.

"W-W-W-W-WHY DID I KICK HIM? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD DO THAT!" A thought passed through his mind._ If Reborn found out he kicked him, he'd surely murder me for not showing proper mafia educate,_ and which for some reason made him cringe._ But I couldn't let Primo see me in this, it's too embarrassing!_ Wait… Reborn… Primo… who are those people? It was as if the thoughts came as a reflex.

The thoughts were still lingering in his mind when the curtains were suddenly yanked away from him, to reveal a girl (boy) in a skimpy outfit facing a boy with a nosebleed, (whether it being caused by the wall or by the 'girl,' you decide.^^)

They both stared at each other, and silence filled the room. Tsuna was surprised when he realized he was suddenly self-conscious under the blond's stare. What was it about those light blue eyes? Finally the blond spoke.

"Who are you? And what have you done to the boy that was…" The blond trailed off as he made, well _a _connection between the strange girl and the boy he'd rescued. "Wow, you look just like him, are you his sister, Bella?"

"NANI?" Tsuna said. _Oh_ _so she speaks Japanese like Asari, but she also understands Italian? _Primo analyzed her.

"Um, young lady?" the blonde said.

_Young… LADY? What the fuck! I-AM-A-GUY-! _That's it; he really wanted to slap this man in the face right now, (Even though he already kicked him). He hurt his pride and that's something that never heals. *sob* Tsuna could feel tears forming in his eyes.Yes, he had some girly features, but did he really look like a girl that much to be took for one? Of course not right? Speaking in Italian, which seemed to be the stranger's native tongue, began trying to explain to him, his situation, but was interrupted when three people walked into the room. One had red hair, and a tattoo on his face, the other looked like a priest, and the last had a melon head, who frankly, just creeped him out.

"Nufufufu~ now who's this little neko-chan?" _HEEEIIIII! _Tsuna shivered, _he's such a…a-_

"PERVERT! MELON! PEDOFILE!" shouted a very disturbed brunet who hid behind the curtain again. Everyone turned their heads to the indigo haired man to the girl behind the curtain… Laughter broke out from the guardians, who were either clutching their stomachs for air or crying their eyes out because of the funny girl.

"Oh, now that wasn't very kind," he said. And all in one second, the indigo-haired man who was across the room was now strangling the life out of poor Tsuna.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Tsuna gasped for air, "Sometimes I accidently say what I'm thinking!" Which for some reason, didn't make the man less angry.

The guardians who were still laughing saw what was happening and tried to break Tsuna free from Daemon's hold around 'her' neck.

"What are you doing Daemon? Don't kill her, she could be a spy from a different famiglia that we can take in and question!" the red headed man said, but couldn't hide his laugh at the end. He didn't know who 'she' was, but she sure was funny.

"Ya! G's extremely right! Don't kill her or God will extremely not forgive you!" the priest person yelled at the top of his lungs. _For a priest, he wasn't very quiet_, Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Why would I worry about such troublesome things Knuckle? This girl here messed with my pride! Tsuna messed with _his_ pride? A very large vain popped on Tsuna's forehead.

"HEEEEIIII!" the brunet shrieked, "I'M NOT A GIRL GOD-DAMMIT!" As soon as the blond heard the familiar shrilly scream, he knew right away that the girl in front of him was actually a guy. More specifically, the boy he rescued from the forest.

"What? Of course you are." The melon pedophile, who Tsuna believed his name was Daemon, said.

"Ya, it's pretty obvious," G agreed.

How sad, they just kept trampling on Tsuna's pride more and more. Tsuna could feel fresh tears about to fall down his face.

"Guy's hold on, she's not lying," the blond who, now that Tsuna got a good look at him, noticed he was wearing a cape and a striped suit that looked like it should have belonged in the 1600s. All their heads turned towards their leader. "She's… I mean he's the one I rescued."

They all paused and turned to look at the brunet again.

"Um, are you extremely sure?" asked the dark-haired priest.

"Ya Gio, I find it hard to believe she's a guy," said the red head who was now standing next to Giotto. Everyone called Giotto either Giotto, or Primo, but since they were childhood friends, G always called him Gio. One time Daemon thought it would've been funny to call him Gio, and lets just say, that's how Daemon got his melon shaped hair. Unfortunately for Primo, instead of seeing Daemon embarrassed, or mad, or sad, he actually liked it, after that Giotto just kind of gave up on pranking Daemon…

"I don't care as long as I can beat him or her or whatever it is, up." Daemon said.

Just then two more people walked in to the room.

"I will cuff the person who interrupted my interrogating to death." One of the boys threatened. He immediately looked at Tsuna, who flinched, _Scary!_

"Maa, Maa, Alaude," Asari said, being the peace-maker he was, "and why is Daemon beating up the boy Giotto-san rescued?" Tsuna was crying tears of joy, at least someone recognized him right away. Wait, back up… _G-Giotto?_ _You mean that blond haired boy that rescued me is Giotto?_ Tsuna's face turned slightly pink, he didn't think he'd meet the person so soon, and why was it him?

"What are you going on about Flute-freak, she's obviously a girl!" yelled G.

The Japanese boy paused and realized yes, the boy did look like a girl. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, but this person is definitely the kid Giotto-san rescued, ne Giotto-san? He turned to said person. "Si."

"I ordered the maids to change his clothes since there were blood stains and tears, but why they put him in that, I have no clue." He gestured towards the brunet. Giotto blushed, for a guy he was extremely cute. Oh great, now he sounded like Knuckle. Alaude cleared his throat which brought Giotto out of his thoughts.

"Well, since you interrupted my interrogation, I guess I'll just question you then." Said Alaude, pulling out his hand-cuffs from his pockets. Tsuna could feel his headache coming back, and his vision was becoming blurry, _guess I'll just have to endure_ it and followed the light-blond haired Frenchman out into the hall.

Just as he was handcuffing Tsuna, Giotto stopped them. "Let go of my handcuffs, herbivore." Giotto could feel the temperature drop 20 degrees. He shivered,

"Um, Alaude I think you can question him here, I don't sense any threats." Knowing Giotto's hyper-intuition never failed, he agreed but still handcuffed Tsuna's hands behind his back, and they both walked into the room where the other guardians were.

"Sit down," commanded a very frightening cloud guardian.

"O-Okay!" Tsuna stuttered and sat down on a chair Alaude had pulled out of the corner, and set in the middle of the room. Even though he hadn't asked any questions yet, the brunet knew that he wouldn't be able to answer any. But he'd try his hardest anyways, because he didn't need them getting suspicious of him.

"Your name."

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

"Oh, so you're Japanese," even though it wasn't a question Tsuna nodded.

"Why were you in the forest?"

Tsuna gulped, he didn't know. "I-I cant remember." Tsuna gulped and closed his eyes.

"You lying-" The cloud guardian shouted, but was interrupted by his boss.

"I can sense he's not lying." Tsuna opened his eyes right when Primo looked at him. Primo sensing the boy was scared, gave him a reassuring smile. A slight blush appeared on Tsuna's face. "Now Tsuna, tell us what you do remember."

"Um," Tsuna began. What was he supposed to say? That he only remembered his own name, and Giotto's, that sounded too suspicious… and a little creepy. He didn't have to though once the last of the guardians finally entered the room.

"Oi! Primo! Everyone! Lio's missing!" shouted a green haired boy.

"What? How, he never leaves the mansion!" Primo exclaimed, his brows furrowed. All the guardians stopped paying attention to Tsuna to look at the fifteen year old. "Lampo, did you check every place he might be?"

"Yes," said the boy named Lampo. "This is so strange, why would he disappear, just like that?" asked Giotto.

"Well…" Lampo scratched his head nervously.

"What did you do?" The blond snapped.

"Ah, who's Lio?" Tsuna asked. "Lione de Cielo," said Giotto. Tsuna gave him a questioning look.

"He's kind of like the watch dog of the mansion. He's my pet lion, and my loyal friend." Flashing a smile again, and Tsuna felt like melting. Oh, a pet lion that's nice- "WHAT?"

"Okay, let's all split up and search every place possible," said Giotto. "If he attacks the villagers it'd be bad." He said, though he knew that his pet would never do something like that. "Lampo, I expect an explanation later," he commanded. "But for now you're going to stay here and escort our guest to a room that's not destroyed."

Lampo was going to protest, but Giotto held his hand up. "You really don't want to piss me off more than you already have."Even though he gave Lampo a smile, Lampo felt shivers go down his back.

"T-Ts-Tsuna. L-Lets go find you a new room." Tsuna twitched. From the look on Lampo's face, he knew never to make Giotto mad, _ever_. Tsuna made a quick mental note: _Don't get on Giotto-san's bad side or face dire consequences. _

Giotto looked at the broken wall, and buried his face in his hands and sighed. Couldn't he have one stress less day? "Everyone, let's go." All the guardians nodded.

Once everyone was gone, Lampo sighed and looked at Tsuna, starting from his feet working his way up to his face, which of course made Tsuna blush of embarrassment. "So are you going to change into something else, or are you going to walk around in _that_?" He pointed to Tsuna's outfit.

And in all of Tsuna's brilliance he managed a, "Huh?"

"Are you serious? Do you really want to stay in that?" The green haired boy asked in disgust. Realizing what he meant Tsuna quickly shook his head. "Of course not, but I don't have any other clothes."

"Fine, once I take you to your room, I'll ask the maids to find you some new clothes." Said Lampo.

.

.

.

They finally stopped in front of a door that said Guest room 18. Tsuna sweat dropped, _How big is this place? _Once Lampo unlocked the door he showed Tsuna around. It looked practically like his last room except there was only one window in this one. After finally getting some clothes from a near-by maid, Lampo left saying, "If you need anything, anything at all…don't ask me, ask someone else." And with that he was gone.

Tsuna sighed and laid down on his comfy bed. The brunet took a glance at the clothes and decided to try them on. They fit perfectly. Then Tsuna checked himself in the mirror. He wore a white button-up shirt, with black slacks. "Ah, so much better." Tsuna said. He walked out the room closing the door behind him, "Well, might as well look around."

~G27G27G27G27G27~

"Spanner, Shoichi, I think I might've figured it out!" Giannini said happily for the twentieth time today.

The two mechanics both looked at each other. "Okay, Giannini show us." The red- head said exasperatingly. It had already been three days since Tsunayoshi-san disappeared, and because of Lambo-san's attack the bazooka was way past unfixable. All that was left of it was a burnt pile of ash. Now they were trying to figure out how to make a new one.

Just then, Reborn walked in. "How's it coming along?" Even though his face had a cool composure, his voice had anger and nervousness in it.

"Great!" Giannini said, "I think we might've figured it out."

Reborn's eyebrows raised, but then settled back to normal. "So, if you were to put your lives on the line, would you still say yes?" Spanner and Shoichi both flinched, both knowing that he was dead serious.

"Why, of course-Mumumn" Giannini began to say, but his mouth was covered by Shoichi's hand. Spanner grabbed the bazooka out of the short man's hands.

"NO!" Shoichi yelled. The baby looked at him in surprise. Shoichi pushed back his glasses, and laughed awkwardly. "Ah, haha."

"Sorry, Reborn. We're, still working on it." Said Spanner.

Annoyed, because he didn't want that answer said, "I will be checking on you soon and if it's not finished in seven days, I will shoot you all through the head!" and with the last of his death threat lingering in the air he left two mechanics standing, while one, (Shoichi) was on the ground clutching his stomach, alone to think about what he said.

"Itai…" Said the redhead with glasses.

~G27G27G27G27G27~

For an hour now, Tsuna had been walking, in the mansion. He was getting worried that he might get lost. The brunet walked down a hallway he was pretty sure he hadn't been down yet, and at the end was a giant picture. Instead of ignoring it, curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to the large painting.

"Oh, it's a picture of Giotto and his friends," Tsuna said, and looked at the caption below. He read:

_Giotto and his Vongola guardians - First Generation. 1605 Italy_

Tsuna stopped. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. _1605? What… is this? Th- this shouldn't be right._ He jerked backwards. Again, he felt raging pain in his head. But this time, there was something else too. A memory appeared in his head.

_He was on a battle ground and he had scratches all over him. There was someone lying down on the ground across from him, an old man who had burns and scratches all over him. And next to Tsuna was a baby with a fedora and a suit, with a chameleon resting on his fedora. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, I constantly here about you from Reborn. About your school, about your friends. You are a child too ill-matched to that of a mafia boss."_

"_Nineth!"_

"_I know that you never once fought happily. You always have a wrinkle on your forehead, and you always swing your fists as if to pray. That is why I chose you as Vongola the tenth." The old man raised his hand to Tsuna's head, and stretched out a finger, which lighted a small flame, it sent a warm and familiar feeling all throughout the brunet._

_End of memory-_

(A/N: I just loved that episode, but it was so sad! That's why I put it in my story, also im gonna put a lot of Tsuna's other good memories too.)

_What was that? _Shock overwhelmed him, and he clutched his head. The brunet walked backwards into what he thought was the wall but instead was something fluffy, and very large. Wait, walls aren't fluffy.

His hands moved around the fluffy thing until he felt something sharp. _I have a bad feeling about this_, and his fears were answered when he turned around to find his hands touching the teeth of an angry looking lion looking back at him. And Tsuna did what he always does best.

He 'HEEEEIIIIIII'ed and a very frightened brunet ran off as the lion chased after him.

**End of ch. 2:D**

**Don't forget to tell me what cha think. And all that stuff.**

**Me no like flames:P**

**Um, yup guess that's it, note, when I was writing some of the chapter, I was half asleep.. or is it half awake.. so if any parts seemed off u know why:]**


	3. Getting drunk can be fun!:D

**Okay here's meeting the shy ch 3! YEEAAAHHH!**

**I'm really really really sorry for posting so late! Gomenasi Minna-san!**

**And also sorry for not doing this sooner but thankyou to-**

**Taira-keimei****, ****akiruisora****, ****10th Squad 3rd Seat****, ****mangaromance****, ****Kichou****, ****Shadow Kitsune67****, ****Bleach-ed-Na-tsu****, for being my first reviewers!XD Arigoto!**

**I kinda rushed the end so it might not be that good.**

**And, no I do not own KHR! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, I already checked the Rose Gardens, and walked around the whole mansion ten times now. Where is Lio?" Primo paced back and forth. "Lampo's gonna get it after we find Lio, he better hide while he still can." A dark shadow cast over the blond's eyes. Just then G ran around a corner.

"Oi! Did you find him?" His red-headed guardian called and ran over to his boss. He had bruises and scratches and blood all over him.

"What happened to you?" exclaimed Giotto.

"Don't worry it's all taken care of," G said to try and calm his worried friend down.

"What's all taken care of?" Giotto's eyes narrowed. His protective and caring nature always made him freak out whenever one of his dear friends were hurt.

"Um, there was… ah…another famiglia, yeah, another famiglia! They ambushed the village when I happened to be there, and I took them down, no sweat." He gave Giotto a thumbs up, but he still looked unconvinced. "Anyways, have you found Lio yet?" G asked quickly, before Giotto could ask any more questions.

"No, and I'm starting to get a little worried. Have you talked with any of the other guardians?"

"N-No I haven't seen anyone!" The storm guardian said stiffly.

"Hmm? G, why are you so tensed up? What are you hiding?" Giotto asked suspiciously, and looked him strait in the eyes. Giotto could obviously tell G was hiding something. They were well enough friends to know when one of them was keeping something from the other, and also G just wasn't very good at it.

"I-it hurts when your best friend doesn't believe you!" G said accusingly and hid his face in his hand dramatically. He peeked through his hand to make sure his friend was buying it, which he was. The red head relaxed, good thing Gio's so gullible, no one else but him would have believed the red head, but G felt kind of bad for lying especially since the other guardians lie to Primo almost all the time. The only bad thing is, when Giotto finds out you're lying, very bad things happen…

"I'm sorry G! I believe you, let's go inside, and wait for the other guardians to come back."

Giotto and G were halfway up the Vongola mansion's very long flight of stairs to the entrance when they heard a loud crash from inside. They both gave each other a worried look and sprinted inside.

The large staircase in the middle of the room was covered in was the only thing probably not broken in the giant entrance room. Everywhere, were broken vases, ripped up paintings, statues that were missing limbs, and one chandelier fell from the ceiling.

G glanced at his friend. He felt bad for whoever decided to mess up the mansion, because his boss was about to go on a rampage. He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Are...y-you okay Gio?" asked G. Giotto turned his head to his storm guardian.

"I'm…fine." Answered the blond, his eye twitching, "But once I find whoever did this, they are go-"

"SAVE ME!" Someone screamed from the left side of the room. A sudden gust of wind hit them, almost knocking Giotto and G over and disappeared down a hallway on the right side of the room. The blond thought he saw a blurry brown haired boy being chased by something large, but he wasn't sure, it went by too fast.

Giotto shook his head, "Um, did you see… "

And G nodded his head slowly.

"Um, do you think that might've been… nah, it couldn't have." There's no way that thing just now was Tsunayoshi-kun, he was being watched by Lampo, …then again, Lampo was supposed to watch Lio and look how well that turned out. Though Giotto had no clue what that large thing was.

"HEEEEIIIII!" An all too familiar shriek came from down the hallway.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Giotto asked.

"Eh? YOU MEAN ALL THIS IS BECAUSE OF THAT HE-SHE BRAT?" shrieked the pissed red head as he pointed to all the broken objects.

"Probably. Anyways we need to find him." Giotto said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST A HARMLESS BRAT! BUT REALLY HE HAS A WHOLE OTHER SIDE TO HIM!" G roared, as he walked over to the broken chandelier. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST?"

"Um, G, I don't think this was necessarily all his fault. Did you see that thing chasing after him?" Giotto asked.

"Of course not, I was too distracted." G growled.

"But it's not like he stole anything, he just… broke it..." Giotto said, but realized he was not helping since his guardian was practically oozing angry. _Ah, not the right thing to say._

He was about to say something else more positive, when he got one of _those_ feelings again. _Oh shit! It's coming back_, thought Primo. His hyper-intuition told him so. "Um, G." Primo tried to say, but his raging storm guardian was too busy ranting to pay attention to his friend.

"Look at this mess! The servants are going to ask for extra now! What a pain!"

"G, you really need to-"

"SHUT UP!" G shouted out, which made his friend flinch.

Giotto crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, just don't cry when you get hit by that." The blonde pointed to something coming straight for his guardian. G turned around just in time to see a really scared brunet coming at bullet speed, straight for him.

"S-STOP!" G raised his hand as if to make the brunet stop, yeah, like that was going to happen. This story is part humor, what fun would that be?

"HYAAAA!" cried Tsuna, and came at full blast at whatever was in his way, he really didn't care what it was, all he cared about was getting away from the stupid lion. Plus, he figured it would somehow jump out of the way. He was wrong.

Giotto barely saw what happened. The gust of wind came back, and looked like it wasn't stopping for G's sake. After that, all he saw was his guardian, face down on the ground with footmarks and paw prints all over him while the blurred brunet and large creature chasing him disappeared down another hall.

The blond quickly ran over to the red head. "Are you okay?" He asked, which was a stupid question, since his guardian's head was bleeding, and he gave him a 'Do I look alright to you' glare. Giotto gently turned his friend over and laid his head on his lap.

"J-just a couple bruises. I'm okay." The red head assured the blond, but the blond didn't hear, because he realized something. _Why were there paw prints too?_!

Instead of thinking rationally, he grabbed his friends head, "Eh, what are you-" flipped him over, and let him land on the floor with a loud smack.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" Yelled an angry red-head, as he clutched his, thanks to his 'good' friend, more bruised head.

"Don't be mad! I'm sorry." Giotto said innocently.

"Ah, oh whatever. Just don't do it again." G said and looked away. G didn't notice, since he probably had a concussion, but Giotto had a little smirk on his face after he said that. (A/N: Haha, Oh Giotto, why am I making him so evil? x3)

"Anyways, I need to see those marks on your back, I think I saw paw prints." Giotto said. G gave him a WTF look, but let him see anyways.

Just as Giotto was about to look at the marks, they both heard laughing coming from the direction the gust of wind headed. The blond helped his friend up, and they both slowly approached the source of the laughing.

They both stopped at the unbelievable sight.

"Um, how do I say this?" G said kind of dazed.

Giotto just held up his hand and shook his head slowly, eyes wide. Right there in front of them, was a sight they thought they'd never see. Their lion that hated everything except Giotto and G was actually taking a liking to their guest.

The lion was on top of Tsuna licking his face, which was probably the cause of the laughing. The brunet was oblivious to the two staring people, so he kept on laughing.

"Haha, cut it out." The brunet managed to say between laughs, and the Lion answered with a purr.

G and Giotto both blushed, the sight was more than just unbelievable it was downright cute. Tsuna and the lion were in their own world, and G and Giotto were just standing there watching like pervs, who just learned the true meaning of moe.

Tsuna finally managed to get the giant beast off him, except now it seemed like a harmless cat. It gave off a warm cute feeling, kind of like summer. An image of a little lion appeared in his head. _Natsu._

"OOOIIIIIII! YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Shouted an annoyed red head who was standing in front of the brunet. Tsuna never realized how tall he was until he had to bend his neck almost all the way back just to see his face.

"S-Sorry, I was thinking about something else." Tsuna quickly stood up on his feet, and bowed his head, not daring to look the teen directly in the eyes. _Why was he so angry?_

"I'm really mad right now, so you better listen up you little shit." The storm guardian threatened.

Tsuna's face turned white, and he went wide-eyed. He never knew what to do when people were mad, especially at him, so he just stuck with bowing so he wouldn't have to look at the red head, who was glaring daggers at the scared teen. He finally mustered up something to say and squeaked, "Sorry!"

"You think _sorry_ will make all of _this_ okay? Are you stupid?" G smacked the back of the brunet's head since he was still bowing. Giotto quickly slid his arms between G's and pulled him back so that he couldn't punch the brunet again who was laying on the floor out cold.

"G calm down! And look, Tsuna's so scared now he's afraid to move." Giotto said.

"…"

"Um, Tsuna?" Giotto finally loosened his grip on the red head, and bent down beside the K-O'd brunet. He lightly nudged his shoulder, and Tsuna let out a groan.

"Stupid red-head… Annoying red head…Baaaaka…" and insert very large angry sign on G here.

"G, before you freak out, he's just unconsious. He probably doesn't even know what he's saying." The blond said while moving so that he was between Tsuna and G.

"Red headed gay-" Giotto covered the sleeping brunet's mouth, eyeing him questionally. _Wow, I never knew he felt that way. _

"Bastard!"

"Stop!"

Tsuna, slowly recovering consciousness, looked up at two people, one of which were in a head lock.

"Um, did something happen?" Tsuna asked completely unaware that they were fighting because of him. Gaining most of his senses back he finally took in the giant mess all around him. "Woah, what happened, everything's broken."

His comment made them stop their fight altogether.

"What?" The red head and the blond said at the same time.

"You did all this when you were being chased by Leo." Said Giotto, who pointed to the lion that was now sleeping in a corner.

"Eh, but I-"

"Shut up! Do you know how much this is going to cost? Go find somewhere else to stay!" Shouted G.

"What, but I have nowhere else to go!" cried the brunet, tears starting to form.

_CRASH!_ The sound of dishes breaking came from the dining room.

Doors opened, and three people walked out, each holding half empty bottles of something.

"Heeelllooooo? Priiimmooooo!" One of the people said drunkenly. Giotto couldn't see him, but he knew for a fact that it was Daemon.

They finally managed to somehow make it to the three in the hall, walking into the remaining vases and statues that managed to somehow survive, and breaking them.

Anger slowly started rising inside of Giotto as he added two and two together.

"YOU DRUNK BASTARDS! TSUNA DIDN"T BREAK THESE, YOU IDIOTS DID!" shouted Primo, almost reaching the point ofKnuckles volume level.

Each person just ignored Giotto and took a spot in the hall. Leo eyed each person carefully, and turned back into his angry self.

"G where you gooo? We were all partyin an you diiiitched o' us!" The pedo-melon head slurred as he swung his free hand around Tsuna's neck and drank with the other.

"Um, can you get off me…" Tsuna could smell the alcohol in Daemon's breath and tried to get the drunk off of him, but he wouldn't budge.

"WHY WERE YOU GUYS AT THE BAR WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR LIO?"

Daemon gave him a blank look, but answered.

"Lemme tell you somethin." Said Daemon, and pointed his index finger to Giotto. "We got tired a' chasin after that (hiccup) dumb ol' lion so (hiccup) G, Asari, Knuckles (hiccup) Alaude an' I (hiccup) decided to take a breaaak." Deamon said, hiccupping. (Just had to say it again:D)

"Wait, did you just say G went with you guys too?" he glared at G, remembering the cuts and bruises he had.

G shuddered a bit, _OH SHIT I'M GONNA PAY FOR THIS LATER_ thought G, knowing that Giotto had seen through his lie.

"I totally agree G." Giotto said. G gave a totally OOC anime-style flinch as he saw a deadly purple aura emitting from his boss. _How did he read my-_

"My Vongola hyper intuition." Giotto just said matter-of-factly, looking at how obvious his friend's face was. He inner grinned as his friend debated whether or not he should believe his lie.

With a sigh, Giotto decided to forgive his friend this time, and looked at his other drunken companions. _Gee, they could have at least brought me back some booze… _

Drunken Daemon was poking Tsuna's face, which, for some reason, pissed off the blond.

Asari who had finished his bottle a few moments ago, was looking inside the bottle to search for the liquor that was not there.

G was scratching the back of his head nervously, purposefully avoiding the blond's gaze, and Giotto smirked at this.

He looked around until his eyes stopped on a lump on the floor that strangely resembled his cloud guardian, Alaude. _Oh god, how much did Alaude drink this time._

Leo trotted over (if lions trot) to the Alaude-ish thing and clawed his face. _SHIT! Good thing he's drunk right now._ Once the giant cat was satisfied, he made his way around the other guardians and sat behind Tsuna and drunk number 1, Daemon.

_I better watch out when Alaude wakes up tomorrow… _Giotto sweat-dropped.

He scanned the narrow hallway, making sure that was everyone. _Wait, didn't Daemon say there was one more person._

"T-Tsuna? Where are ya?" Called Lampo as he sneakily walked out of a room and closed the door behind him that was right… in … front of his …boss. _Well shit._

"Lampo…"

"…"

Lampo made the funniest scared face ever and tried to make a run for it.

"Nope!" Giotto grabbed him by the collar, almost choking the teen to death.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Giotto let go of his guardian's collar. "What cha' looking for, Lampo?"

Said person pulled on his collar, and laughed an awkward laugh.

"Hahaha… what are you talking about…" A familiar brunet caught his eye, and he face-palmed himself. "Ahhh, never mind."

"First, you loose Leo, now you let Tsuna leave his room, and we find the mansion like this?" Giotto scolded the teen.

"Che."

"You know what? G-Go to your room Mr.!"

…

(Eyebrow twitch) Giotto hated being the adult. Whenever he'd try to say something it'd always come out wrong, just like now for instance. Usually, it was Asari, but since he was drunk at the moment that wasn't an option.

"GAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE DAMN ANNOYING PEOPLE,?" And came the great Knuckles' entrance. _Ah, there's the last drunk._

He was hitting and swatting and kicking the air over and over again as if there was someone in front of him. All the guardians, looked at Knuckles, and sighed at the drunken priest_. Should priests really be getting this drunk?_

The former boxer jogged over to the group of people, continuing to punch the air.

"GAHHHHH! TOO MANY PEOPLE TO THE EXTREME!" He decided to punch one of them.

Giotto was the closest, so he decided to sock him right in the face. Good thing for Giotto that he dodged, because it looked like Knuckles had put a lot of power into that punch. _Serioulsy, he's way more dangerous when he's drunk._

Instead, Lampo got the full blast to his left cheek, which sent him flying to where Deamon and Tsuna were.

As if in slow motion, Lampo flew through the air, and collided with Daemon, who was talking to Tsuna. They both got knocked over and Daemon's bottle got thrown into the air. It twirled in the air once, twice, three times before landing right on top of Lampo's head, knocking him out.

Giotto ran over to the three people. Lampo was laying on top of Daemon unconscious, while Daemon was on top of Tsuna.

Giotto froze. In front of him, was something he certainly didn't see coming. Daemon, was kissing Tsuna, on the lips.

Immense rage, surged throughout Giotto's body, he wasn't sure what came over him, but decided to go along with it. The blond pulled back his fist and was about to land a punch right to Daemon's face, but Tsuna beat him to it.

With a girlish shriek, Tsuna flung the two people off of him, and kicked Daemon in the stomach sending him flying into a wall.

Giotto regained his composure, and knelt down next to the traumatized brunet.

"M-M-My f-f-first kiss. Taken away by some creepy, drunken, perverted, melon person I don't even know!" The brunet slumped forward so his bangs covered his eyes from Primo's view.

"T-Tsuna?…" The teen didn't respond, and Giotto assumed he was past retrieval_. That must've shocked him a lot. _Giotto reached out a hand for Tsuna, and he raised his head a little to look at the hand, than to the owner of it.

The brunet got all teary-eyed, and his lips started trembling. Oh great! _Now he's giving me a weird look. _

"A-Are you alright?"

Tsuna slowly stood up. Awkward silence filled the hall. Everyone looked up at Tsuna, well except for Alaude and now Lampo, considering they were both down at the moment.

_The shame!_ Tsuna thought to himself, how could he look anyone in the eye? _I'll make a run for it!_

"Tsuna, please say somethi-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunet covered his face with his arms and dashed out of the hall and up the stairs to the second floor.

If only he hadn't tripped on the last step and fallen down the stairs like one of those funny comedies.

Giotto and his guardians ran over to the unlucky teen.

"Oi! Are you alright kid?" G asked.

Giotto took the boys head in his hands. _"Ahaha, theres a bunch of tuna-fishies swimming in circles."_ Said a very dazed Tsuna, with swirls in his eyes. He reached out to catch the fish, but for some strange reason they kept swimming out of his grasp.

G could only think of the most logical thing to do. "He's unconscious, don't worry I'll wake him up." G said almost too happily, and with a giant smirk on his face, raised his hand, ready to slap Tsuna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING G?"

"What does it look like? I'm waking him up." G grinned.

"Um, I think it'd be better if I just carried him to his room, k?" Giotto said, and sweat-dropped at how disappointed his storm guardian looked.

He picked up the brunet in his arms. _Wow, he's so light! _"Okay Hime-sama, time to take you to your room." Giotto said happily to Tsuna.

A slight rumbling noise came from the dazed teen, and Giotto looked down, and chuckled. "Alright then, guess it's getting late, we might as well eat some dinner. I'm going to take Tsuna up to his room, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

The four drunken guardians all tensed. "Uhhhhh…"

"What?"

"The dining hall and kitchen, are, um, currently unavailable at the moment." Asari said.

"What do you mean?"

-YAY! Flashback-

"_I'm soooooo hungry!" Daemon whined._

_They were back at the mansion, since the bar kicked them out for practically destroying the place. It wasn't just any normal bar fight, with fists and broken beer bottles, but with dynamite, grenades, and everything._

_They walked into the dining room, (A/N: Imagine a conveniently placed statue of Giotto in a sitting position, thinking with his fist under his chin, by the table with an arrow pointing at the statue.) (Another A/N: Is it just me or wouldn't that make it really hard to eat. XD) their fists in the air singing songs, and dancing around the room drunkenly. Daemon actually jumped on the table, knocking over plates, and silverware, and picked up a nearby fork, and pretended it was a microphone. _

"_Daemon, get off the table, Giotto will get mad." Asari said, and pulled him by the arm. Since Daemon wasn't the best well-balanced at the moment, and neither was Asari, he fell off the table, ramming into the conveniently placed statue, shattering it on the ground. _

_As for Asari, he lost balance and fell back hitting and knocking over and expenxsive looking cabinet._

_Alaude, watched as the two objects broke. He gave both of them a deadly glare, but since he was drunk, he couldn't commit it, so to them it looked like something of an eyetwitch, and his favorite catch phrase turned out to sound something like, "I'llcuvyatadeath." _

_A sweet smelling aroma came from the kitchen and all the guardians forgot about their mess and followed the tasty smell into the kitchen._

(A/N: And that's what pretty much happened to the kitchen too.)

-End of Flashback-

The little flashback bubble popped and they all looked back at their boss, scared of what would happen next.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" Asked Daemon. All their heads turned to the right then the left. Still nothing.

Somewhere upstairs they heard a door close.

"HE IGNORED US?"

"Well that's good right? At least he won't get mad at us." Daemon said.

"Right! Well now we need to fix the kitchen and dining room somehow before he comes back."

"YEAH! CLEANING TO THE EXTREME!"

They all looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thing. "WITH OUR DYING WILL!" G's eye twitched. "Idiots."

Out of nowhere, smoke started filling the room. All the guardians noticed it, and looked at the door to the kitchen. "SHIT!"

~G27G27G27G27G27~

Tsuna woke up in Giotto's arms. His face turned beet red, blushing all the way to his ears, and he was praying Giotto wouldn't notice. They were back in Tsuna's guest room and he carried Tsuna to the bed.

Tsuna quickly closed his eyes as Giotto folded back the sheets and laid him on the bed.

Giotto was buying his façade, or at least he thought he was. Giotto smiled, but Tsuna couldn't see. "I'll bring you your dinner later when you're feeling better."

He sat on the side of the bed and looked down at the brunet. For some reason, Daemon kissing Tsuna popped in his hed, and he felt that same feeling surge through him again. _That was his first kiss huh? Such a waste, he should have had it with someone better. _Than a crazy idea appeared in his head.

Before thinking about it he bent over and leaned closer and closer to the brunet.

_Why does it feel like there's something heavy on me? _He barely opened his eyes enough to see cerulean orbs looking at him. "HEEEIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I was going to give you a goodnight kiss." Giotto said casually.

"O-O-On my l-l-lips?" Tsuna covered his mouth with his hands.

Giotto's eyes switched from surprised back to warm and understanding. "No silly, I was going to kiss your forehead."

"Well then, I guess that's okay." Tsuna calmed down but was stil blushin a slight pink.

Giotto continued from where he started, and proceeded to kiss the teen on his forehead. Lips touched Tsuna's forehead, and he blushed even more.

"Buonanotte." Giotto stood up, and walked to the door. He was halfway out the door when Tsuna stopped him.

"WAIT!"

Giotto gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Well, um… THANK YOU!" Tsuna blurted out. "Even though I caused you so much trouble you're still so kind to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Giotto chuckled, "It's okay Tsuna! Don't worry about it, and you didn't cause us any trouble." And with that, he left Tsuna in the room. That one person made him feel so different, and it bugged him, for not knowing why.

Tsuna couldn't help but replay the little scene over and over in his mind. He touched the spot Giotto kissed, and he blushed again. _I'm so stupid! Why am I blushing over a goodnight kiss?_

After an hour or so Tsuna was able to fall asleep. He was dreaming about random people in strange uniforms, who scarily resembled some of Giotto's friends. He didn't know how he came up with them, but a girl who had red hair, not as red as G's, was pretty cute so he decided he liked the dream.

It was a third person dream, so he was looking down at everyone and himself, who was also wearing the same uniform.

The strange baby in the suit and fedora from his weird memory appeared again, except he was holding a gun. He shot it at Tsuna, but Tsuna dodged it, and ran away. Now the dream Tsuna stopped and clutched at his head, then everything went dark.

It wasn't third person anymore, but itdidn't feel right, like a normal dream. Something was different. Soon everything came into view, and he was inside this giant orange sphere, and he had scratches and bruises all over him. In front of him was a white-haired man who was wearing a weird white outfit to match his hair. There were gross slime-like black wings shooting out of the man's back, and sickly black roots growing out of his legs.

He noticed that all around him and the white-haired man were people staring at them. Some, he recognized from his other dream.

Tsuna's body moved on its own, and he took a strange stance. Wearing strange gloves he stretched out his left hand in front of him, while his right, behind him. His lips said something that strangely rang a bell.

"Operation X."

Light slowly started growing from his left hand, and he could sense large power emanating from it. His right was doing the same, except the light was more soft and controlled. Something of an 'X' appeared in his eyes, and he guessed he was wearing contacts.

The strange man in front of him pulled back his right arm and an orange and black orb appeared in his hand.

Cracks were starting to form around them in the large orange sphere.

"Your actions served no purpose!" shouted the white-haired person who looked very angry, and also really crazy. "That girl and her pacifiers were the best toy I've ever had!"

"Stop insulting Yuni!" Tsuna threatened. "Byakuran! … You're going down!"

Pieces of the sphere were starting to fall down on them.

"DIE!"

"TAKE THIS!"

The gage in his contacts met the maximum capacity, and he released the powerful light. Wondering why his hand's never got burnt, powerful flames shot out of Tsuna's left hand and he could feel how hard it was to control it. If it wasn't for the soft flames he would've gotten blown away.

Byakuran shot his black and orange flames at Tsuna's pure orange flames, and they both met in the middle. Tsuna's overpowered Byakuran's flame and they engulfed the white-haired man.

Byakuran disappeared in the flames and the orange sphere shattered and they made a giant crater in the earth.

A little colorless ring, with wings on it dropped on the ground where Byakuran stood.

Then everything when black again.

.

.

.

**I almost split this into two chapters but didn't in the end… but anyways hope you enjoyed it!:D**

**Again sowwy for posting so late!:( But hope you liked it 8B**


End file.
